This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This partnership will pursue developments of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopic (MRS) methods for assessing brain structure and function at high magnetic fields. Previously, the Vanderbilt group implemented new methods of functional MRI (fMRI), diffusion tensor fusion imaging (DTI), and image analysis, and integrated this information with near infra-red optical topography and electrophysiology. This work was performed at 3Tesla. In the new proposal, Dr. Gore's team aims to optimize the quality of the images and spectra obtainable from a new 7Tesla human scanner and to focus on how to integrate and evaluate the information from different MR techniques into a comprehensive picture of human brain structure and function. There are a number of goals that will be carried out at Vanderbilt related to optimizing fMRI and DTI at 7T. One of the five objectives will be performed in collaboration with this RR. Goal 5 is to develop and implement methods for multinuclear MRS, particularly proton decoupled 13C acquisitions following the infusion of labeled substrates, by direct or indirect detection methods, to assess metabolite and neurotransmitter kinetics in the brain. Data acquisition will be performed at Vanderbilt with input from UTSW in experimental design, and data will be analyzed at UTSW in Core 1 of the RR.